New Gods
by bad.grammar.is.my.middle.name
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are still in love. Nico is in love with a new girl called Sophia. Silena and Beckendorf never died. What happens when the gids think it's time for a change and they choose their favorite son/daughter/hunter to take their place.Percabeth


**Hi! so here is some information that I thaught you might want to know befor i start the story.**

**Annabeth and Percy are together, and 17**

**Clarisse in single and is 17**

**Nico has a girlfriend named Sophia, they are both 15.**

**Thalia quit the hunters.**

**Silena and Beckendorf never died.**

**so on with the story (so cheesey)**

**chapter 1 **

**Percy POV**

"I think i had better leave, what time is it?" Annabeth said to me. The last month Annabeth has been sneaking into my cabin at night so we can be together. But she leaves early so no-one catches her.

"shit"

"whats wrong?" she mumbled into my chest.

"It's 10:20" this was just great.

"oh well" she said while snuggleing further into me. Normaly she would freak out.

"who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"ha ha seawead brain"

"Well i guess there is only one way to prove your Annabeth"

"And that is how?"

"Hmmm... kiss me" I smirked and then she gave me what I wanted.

"that prove it?"

"hmmmm... yes. I think we should get changed"

"why..." she moaned and then the conch horn went for breakfast.

"that's why. You can get changed first if you want"

"thanks" she hugged me tighter and theen got up and went into the bathroom. Five minutes later she popped her head out of the door.

"umm... Percy"

"yeah, babe"

"can I lend one of your shirts, I forgot mine"

"sure thing" I walked over to my closet and got my favorite shirt. It was blue with a trident on it. Then I threw it to Annabeth

She raised an eye-brow.

"What?" I asked

"this is your favorite shirt"

"and"

"Its just... never mind, thanks" and then she went inside the bathroom again.

When she came out she had my shirt and a pair of shorts on. It looked as if she had no shorts on because the shirt was realy long.

"my turn, I said"

I went in and got changed and when I came out I had on my muscle shirt and a pair of swimming shorts. Just how I like it.

When we walked out of the door Nico was standing there.

"Hey Percy... uh...oh...Annabeth?" Nico said with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it Nico?" I asked calmly.

"uhhhh..."

"NICO!" Annabeth said while snapping her fingers in-front of him.

"oh! yeah, Chiron said he need to see us, something about a trip to Olympus"

"Sure thing, I'm not hungry any-way, What about you Annabeth?" I asked.

She shrug ed and said "Im fine".

The walk to the big house was peaceful, me and Annabeth held hands while we walked. We kissed a little and every time Nico gagged and I would simply say " go find your girlfriend" or " the more you gag the more we kiss" and then carry on walking. When we got to the big house all of our friend's were there, Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Lauren (a child of Demeter), Travis, Connor, Kelly ( a hunter who still likes boys), Ben (one of Mr. D's kids), Tom (Hera's only child), Hannah (Hestia's daughter) and Grover.

Silena giggled when we walked in, And Travis said " Ge, Annabeth, I wonder where you were last night" then he put his finger to his chin and pretended to think so I slapped him across his head.

Chiron coughed "Well then campers, The Gods have requested all of you to go to Olympus, we shall not have to travel to the Empire State Building as they said as soon as we are all together so I suspect we shall be going in 5... 4.." and then there was a flash and we we standing in front of the gods.

We all bowed to Zeus and then to the other Gods. Then Zeus spoke "We the Gods think is time for a change, A big one. It is a time of an new era. The time of the new greak Gods"

There were gasps coming from every camper.

"What do you mean lord Zeus?" Annabeth asked from beside me. I could sense Athena sending death glares toward me because my arm was around her waist and she had her hand in the back pocket of my shorts.

"What I mean Annabeth Chase is that everyone of you shall take our place on Olympus" Zeus answered.

"uh... huh... this is a joke right?" Connor said.

"no this is not a joke!" Athena spat.

"The reason we have brought you here is so we can prepare you to take on our powers, so will you all stand by your parents throne. And Hannah daughter of Hestia stand by the hearth. Also will Grover Underwood please stay where you are." My father said.

I walked over to my fathers throne.

"uh, Lord Zeus there is two of us" Travis said.

"yes my boy, I could not simply chose between you two, so you shall share my powers" Hermes answered instead.

"will you all position your selves directly infront of the throne" Zeus commanded. And we all did what he asked. "you will feel no pain, and Grover as Pan is no longer with us I shall give you his power so please stand by Thalia." once he did Zeus continued " There shall also another change, Air shall no longer rule, Ocean will" WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! .

People were staring at me.

"Son, do you accept the challenge of being king on the gods?" my father asked.

only one answer came to me "yes!" I said.

"very well, on my command 1... 2...3!" Zeus shouted and I felt as if I was floating and then it was over.

"you are all now prepared fot the power, you just need blessing of the rest of the Gods" Zeus said.

UH! OH! Athena!

"Now, all Gods, please reduce to human form" Zeus said.

I looked over to Athena and she was staring at me. Like she was calculating something in her head and then she looked away.

"Now please move to your left, demi-... well um... just move to your left"

I was standing infront of Hephestus.

"To get the blessing all you need is a touch to the head" Zeus said.

"Kid, I like you, I've got no doubt that you will make a great king of the God's"

"Thank's Lord Hephestus"

"No problem kid" he then touched my head.

"LEFT" Zeus commanded.

I was standing infront of Ares.

"I'll give you my blessing kid, But under one condition"

"what's that lord Ares?"

"If there's a war around the corner, let me know. I might be mortal but i can still fight!"

"Mortal?"

"yeah kid, what did you think was going to happen? us disapear? No way! We will live our life on from the ages we look right now, but of course Artemis will join the hunters, so God's ... well us... well you... ugh! Lets just say God know's how long she will be alive for!" then he tapped me on the head.

"LEFT" Zeus commanded

"Hey Percy, my man!"

"Hey Apollo"

"You know I realy don't want to give up my car!"

"You mean your sun chariot?"

"yeah, yeah, that too" I wonder what else he meant.

"You do know that Darcy cant drive right?"

"yeah, I know that, she's a good pegasus rider... right?"

"the best"

"well then, she can ride mine, sunbeam, instead untill she learns to drive. You know I never wanted to name her Darcy"

"why Apollo?"

"it means dark one and thats pretty twisted for a sun godess, OH! OH! i feel a haiko coming on...

_Darcy my daughter!_

_Is not very dark at all!_

_she's the sun godess!"_

_"that was...great_Apollo!"

"I know kid!" then he ruffled my hair wich I guess counted as a touch

"LEFT" Zeus commanded

This time i was infront of Hermes.

"Lord Hermes"

"Hello Percy, do me a favor, while your a God and all"

" sure!"

"keep my boys out of trouble"

"Sorry, Hermes, I cant make any promises"

He laughed and touched my head.

"LEFT" Zeus commanded

This time it was Mr.D

"Why, hello Peter"

"Mr.D" I just brushed of the name calling.

"well, so blah,blah, blah be a good god... yada yada... now run along Percy"

"Wait... did you just call me Percy?"

"I MOST CERTINLY DID NOT!"

"okay Mr. D"

He tapped me on the head

"LEFT" Zeus commanded

I walked over to Hestia's hearth.

"Hello Percy" she said and then hugged me.

"hey, Lady Hestia"

"I think that you will be great as a God, you realy deserve it. Your one of the best hero's we have had inna long time. Im glad we chose now to give away our powers. It's the right time. Look around you Percy. There is people you love..."

Annabeth, Grover ... but mostly Annabeth.

"There are people who annoy you to death but you care about"

Thalia, Nico, Silena, Travis and Connor.

"There are people you hated but your still friends"

Clarisse, Clarisse... Clarisse.

"And the rest of your friends"

Kelly, Tom, Ben, Darcy, Beckendorf, Lauren and Hannah.

"your so lucky Percy, These people are the ones you will spend milleniums with, and your all great friends... Now farewell Hero"

Then she kissed me on the head.

"LEFT!"

I moved so I was by Artemis.

"Hello Percy"

"Hello, Lady Artemis"

"I just want to let you know Percy, that because I will be with the hunters, does not mean that you cannot come and talk to me, i have expirience. And i a will lwats be willing to help you" she then touched my fore-head.

"Thank you lady Artemis"

"LEFT" Zeus commanded

I moved so I was standing infront of Aprodite.

Aprodite smiled and kissed me on the fore-head then cheak and then gave me a hug. I could already picture Annabeth glaring at her. Aprodite laughed, Oh yeah! the gods can read minds.

"will I be able to do that?" I asked her, I guessed she knew what i meant.

"yeah, and another thing, you were right."

"about what?"

"the glaring, you should realy get her to learn how to control her temper. If she dous that when she's a full God then I...someone could be blown up!" she said.

"yeah, sure thing"

"LEFT!" Zeus commanded.

A started to make my way to Athena... UH! OH! UH! OH!

"Lady Athena"

"OH! Dont expect me to give you my blessing! No way!"

So I kind of thaught of a plan so here goes.

"um... lady Athena... you"

"I what? Nothing you say will make me give you my blessing"

" you smell" I said... I hope this works.

"why you little..." then she slaped me across the head!

I cant belive it! I tricked the godess of Wisdom!

"You... you... tricked me" i guess she read my mind

"sorry"

"you... sea spawn!"

"LEFT" Zeus commanded

I moved quickly to Demeter

"I know what you did" she said

"w...what... what did I do?"

"dont act like your not guilty of doing it"

"doing what"

"you realy dont know"

"no"

"you did not eat your breakfast"

"oh... sorry?"

"you should be sorry, but never mind" then she touched me on the head.

"LEFT" Zeus commanded... again.

I was infront of Hades (he had a throne there now)

"may I ask you a question before I give you my blessing Percy?"

"of course"

"do you think Nico may have a future queen of the underworld?"

"well he has got a girlfriend Sophia and they seem serious... why?"

"it's just the underworld can get pretty lonly"

"I dont think Nico will be lonly, he has got all of us. And me and Annabeth will be there when ever he needs us"

He nodded and tpped my head.

This time I was infront of Hera

she just touched me on the head and didnt say anything.

"oh...um... thanks" I said and she just nodded.

"LEFT" Zeus commanded

I moved to him.

"now Percy, All of us had a long conversation about you being king of the Gods. We think that you deserve the title."

"thank you lord Zeus"

"Another thing, when we rearange the thrones, if there are any couples we will put them together and as you can see I have a larger throve as i am king and Hera also does because she's Queen... so what I am asking is if we will need to large thrones, one for the king and one for the Queen or just one for you"

well I was planning on asking her to marry me anyway so...

"I think I will need two"

He nodded. Then tapped my head.

"Now" he said making his voice louder.

"you must all visit your mortal parents to get their blessings aswell, the corrination, in which you will recive your powers will be in five days on the count of five you will all we back at the big house 5...4...3...2...1..."

Then we were back.

**There will only ever be 1 chapter, I will just make it longer.**

**If you want me to let you know when I make it longer then let me know.**

**I know that I have bad grammer so there is no point in flaming.**


End file.
